


迷路

by bigjohn



Category: 900gavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigjohn/pseuds/bigjohn





	迷路

天使在外面混乱的酒吧找到盖文时，他正一左一右抱着两个妹子左亲一下右亲一下。盖文挺起胸膛，一脸表示你如果敢干什么我就和你拼命的样子，而天使没有动手，他只是用他所能模仿到的最悲伤的表情对盖文说：我把我的第一次给了你，而你就那么跑了。

盖文被左怀的妹子扇了耳光，右边的照顾了他的左半张脸，让他们肿的很均匀。

盖文对着他竖中指，900用越来越混蛋的笑容说不用谢。

900将他压在角落里，吞下了骂人的话，顺便亲吻了他的嘴唇。他拽住盖文踹人的脚，将他抬起好让自己更好的挤进双腿间，隔着裤子轻轻揉压，黑西装恶魔骂人的话软了下来变成了意义不明的挣扎，900的手法好的不像话，他让盖文硬的发疼，让西装裤子映出水痕。

盖文抓着900的肩膀，嘴里不干不净的骂着，可是其中夹杂的喘息更像是调情，而被抓住的腿更让他像是自己往900的手上凑。而900，和在礼拜堂的表情并没有什么区别，甚至称得上专注而圣洁，只是垂着眼睛记录盖文皱起的眉和受伤般的呜咽。

震耳欲聋的音乐很好的掩饰这一切，在恶魔用他的响指溜走之前，900扣住了他的手指，将他反压在墙上，一边在嘴里说着安慰的话，一边无视反抗扯掉盖文的裤子，用手指探进柔软的地方细细摸索，感受着男人身体的紧绷和碰触到某处时隐忍的呻吟。

900几乎要控制不住自己的呼吸。那条黑色的，细长光滑的尾巴就缠在盖文的腿上，平时这个恶魔就这样将它藏在自己的西装裤下面，从未让外人见过。

900低头吻他，而盖文听到了身后的男人拉开拉链的声音，那物件蹭着他的大腿内侧，恐惧打败了愤怒，他在被吻的间隙断断续续的威胁：如果你敢，我一定会杀了你。

用哪里？

那混蛋拉起盖文的尾巴让它缠在自己手腕上，一边享受细腻的触感，一边挺跨将自己送进已经被魔法浸润过的地方，那里在盖文的哭腔里几乎是自卫般的绞紧他，让他不得不努力抽送才不至于直接被夹的射出来。

用这里吗？那说真的，你会让我爽死的。

闭嘴。

这个脏乱的酒吧是恶魔和乱混的人类的聚集地，任何一个人碰到这个场景都足以让盖文从此无颜出现在人间。羞耻和紧张让他格外敏感，以往只有900被骂的无法还嘴的份，而今天，主的战士有备而来，他将恶魔按在墙上，一边狠狠干他，一边用低沉的声音念着古老的天使语让他无法逃跑，甚至动弹不得。即使被卡着腰操的腿发软几乎要滑到地上去，也只能发出断断续续的哭腔，关节发白的撑着墙壁。

900侧头看着亮着红色眼睛——被干出了原型的盖文。他的眼眶发红，嘴里说着不知道是不要还是不行了的话，最后都被喘息掩盖住，或者是天使的亲吻，那么温柔的吻着他的嘴唇，就好像下身粗鲁的抽插和他无关一样。

恶魔的第一次前列腺高潮来的比900预计的要快，在那之前，随着顶撞的动作，盖文只觉得自己的小腹像是被灌满热水，又酸又沉，越来越收紧，快感凶猛的让他整个下身发疼。他忘了自己说了什么，好像是在央求900慢点，或者松开他的手让他抚慰一下自己胀痛的性器，其中好像还有900我爱你，求你之类的想让盖文杀了那混蛋再自杀的话，但总之没有奏效，于是盖文喊的声音越来越大，腰部扬起，小腿打着颤浑身绷紧，前身的涌出大股浊液，彻底报废了他的裤子。

他喘了好久才从绵长的高潮中退出来，整个人发软的躺在900怀里，天使的手正抚摸着他的性器延长着他的快感，重点是，放开了他的手。

一个代表自由的响指，之后盖文和900一起出现在了床上，盖文在一瞬间的震惊之后捂住脸哀嚎，并咆哮着问900这到底是怎么回事。

900指了指盖文的小腹：追踪符。

盖文努力的低下头去看：你他妈用我的精液在我的肚子上画了一个追踪符。

900分开盖文的双腿：这是你上次半路逃跑的经验教训。

盖文骂人的话被900摸他尾巴的动作变成了轻哼，指腹滑过根部的时候他的脊椎舒服的发麻，整个人闭上眼睛舒展在床褥里，让900得以轻松的分开他的双腿抬起他的屁股。

在床上羞耻的盖文总是很有趣，他会遮着自己的眼睛让900别看他，却又控制不住自己的视线不要黏在900的胸肌和腹肌上，或者看着侵犯自己的人向来整洁的令人发指的发型被自己抓乱，发尖垂下来一晃一晃。更多的时候他并没有这个闲情逸致，生理性的眼泪让他的视野模糊一片，想要夹紧双腿却只是让900更方便了动作，扶着他的腰闯进去，或是搂着他，吻他，赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，在世界上最圣洁的生物背上留下做爱的指痕，看着他原本空洞的眼睛染上欲望，或者只是攀着他的肩膀好让自己好过一点。

最终他们的呼吸会纠缠在一起，鼻尖相蹭，盖文会看到那双翅膀，在900射进他身体里时从天使的背后缓缓张开，为了他而堕落的证据，每次不管900对他干了什么事，在这一刻他都会很没出息的选择原谅。

之后900会躺下来，从背后搂着他。盖文会让900滚下去，更多的时候只是为了他在床上被干的碎了一地的尊严。

再说了，还有900每次在他身上留下的那些让他恨的牙痒痒的痕迹。

恶魔不要面子的吗？


End file.
